Ice making systems that provide ice for fountain-dispensed soft drinks should produce either small ice cubes or ice chips. Ice in these forms is easier to handle and store than larger ice cubes, and is more economical to produce than crushed ice, which is usually composed of smaller particles.
In designing an ice machine for producing small ice cubes or ice chips, it is desirable that the machine be energy efficient and mechanically simple, while at the same time providing high output capacity. In many applications, it is also desirable that the machine be compact. When, for example, the ice machine is to be installed under a serving counter, as in a restaurant or lounge, the free height available must house the evaporator, condenser, compressor, ice machine and storage bin. In addition, the level of ice in the storage bin must be kept relatively high, so that the ice is easily accessible.
Many commercial ice machines locate the evaporator and ice mold above the ice storage bin, since the ice is usually harvested and directed to the storage bin by gravity. For this reason, the storage bin is generally located at a position directly below the lowermost portion of the evaporator or ice forming mold. Such an arrangement, while well suited for use in hotels and commercial kitchens, is not readily adaptable for use in compact spaces, such as though those under a serving counter, since the combined height of the storage bin and the evaporator results in a machine that is too tall for these applications.